ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ben10fan3/The Start of a New Era
(Author's Note: Alrighty, since we have the 7th Anniversary of BTFF, I've decided to post a preview of the first episode of the redone BTTNE. So... Sit back, relax. And hopefully you'll like the tone I'm setting up here.) Caution Actual Preview, Finally The BTTNE logo appears The scene starts off with Zombozo running down a dark hallway, with a dim, flickering light. It ends with a dead end. Zombozo: "Damn hallways these days, always ending in dead ends..." It's now visible that he's holding a large canister of some sort, and wearing a small knapsack. Somehow, he puts the canister in the knapsack, he exchanges it for two clown-faced spheres. He throws them at the wall and they explode, creating an opening in the wall, leading to the nighttime streets of Bellwood. He leaps through and takes off running down one of the streets called "10th Avenue". Following him are a team of familiar faces, famous only to the city, all of them ready for battle: Ben Tennyson, who's fiddling with his new Omnitrix, Gwen Tennyson, her hands armed with mana discs, and Kevin Levin, who has absorbed some rusty metal from nearby sources. Ben, yelling: "Give it up, Zombozo!" Zombozo, replying: "Never, Tennyson!" Zombozo pulls out a balloon-plastic packages from his knapsack and throws it at the ground. It instantly inflates into a balloon clown car, in which Zombozo hastily steps in and drives down the road. Ben, shrugging: "Well, if you want to play it the hard way..." He smirks, tapping the touchscreen of his new Omnitrix, initiating a transformation sequence. His left arms, where the Omnitrix is placed, grows rock-like lumps. They grow upward, all the way towards his face, Ben's skin becomes all hard and rocky. The Omnitrix, buried under the rock like lumps, reappears, pushing outward from the middle of his chest. Yellow energy channels from his feet upward, igniting a flame on the tip of his head, ending the transformation. Heatblast/Ben: "Heatblast!" Heatblast jumps off the ground and starts soaring through the air. Gwen and Kevin run behind Heatblast, barely keeping up. Gwen, gasping for air: "W... Wait up, Ben! K-Kevin and I can't keep up!" Heatblast glances back at them then lands and starts running parallel to Zombozo's car, attempting to pop the tires by throwing fireballs, but keeps missing. Gwen sighs, creating a staircase of floating mana squares, Kevin follows her up them and they catch up to Zombozo and Heatblast. Gwen uses a mana lasso to halt Zombozo's further movement. Kevin then makes a blade out of his right arm and pounces down onto Zombozo's car, punching it, and deflating it. Zombozo sees the car starting to deflate, and looks distraught, and hastily tries to get out, but its too late. He's covered in the plastic. Heatblast does a cheeky smile, touches the plastic, disintegrating it. Zombozo makes an attempt to escape. Gwen: "Not so fast!" Gwen creates some mana handcuffs around his arms, and ties them to a nearby streetlamp. Ben revers to his Human self, takes out a cell phone, and dials 911 for the police. (Welp, there you go, a long preview for a pretty long episode) Category:Blog posts